


Why Everybody Hating On Us Lately? (LiL PEEP x LiL TRACY)

by KuudereEva



Series: Emo Rap 💔 [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Lil Peep (Musician) RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bad Dirty Talk, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Castles, Cock Tease, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Forehead Kisses, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Music, Kissing in the Rain, Light Spanking, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Hello Kitty, Moaning, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Music, Musicians, MxM - Freeform, Oral History, Oral Sex, Pictures, Rain, Rating: M, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Sobbing, Spanking, Tattoos, Tears, Teasing, castles 1 came out 4 years ago thats why im posting today, got em like refrence, gothboiclique, i know you wanna facetime baby i have samsung, samsung, star shopping refrence, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereEva/pseuds/KuudereEva
Summary: Lil Peep finds a great way to wake up his lover Tracy on a dreary day.Pretty much two bros vibing in a castle. I was really sad when i saw there was no Peep x Tracy stories on ao3. Enjoy.
Relationships: Gustav Ahr | Lil Peep/Jazz Butler | Lil Tracy, Lil Peep/Lil Tracy, lil peep x lil tracy
Series: Emo Rap 💔 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796929
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Why Everybody Hating On Us Lately? (LiL PEEP x LiL TRACY)

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes, thank you for reading this!  
> where i am, castles 1 had been released 4 years ago. white wine was the first song i heard from peep/tracy so it's special asf to me.  
> anyways, enjoy this~  
> Idk warnings i guess?  
> -peep tells tracy to stop but he doesn't but it's all good

_The pale moon set as the sun began to rise slightly. Brisk light ruffled the windy night, signaling the sign of a new day. Heavy gray burdens began to spill out, causing heavy rain and thunder to the village below. Trees flew back, their leaves being scattered across the dirt path around. A flash of forked lightning and a great clap of thunder came close upon each other, bolts of lightning tore across the sky and a peal of thunder followed._

_With the rain came the doors that banged, the wind that wanted nothing more than to announce its arrival, to say, "I'm here." And so it went on, the grass outside flattening in waves that reflected the light and the surface of the river covered in waves as if it were in open water. The flashing of the thunder didn’t hesitate as a particularly large crash fell outside a large stone castle. _  
~__

__Gus woke with a startle as the weather waged its war outside. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he peered over the couch. The clock read some sort of early time, he didn’t care to look. It seemed to be pretty early, yet the sun didn’t shine in his eyes like every other morning. He considered getting up to see if anybody had left fan mail for him, but decided against it with a shrug. A warm force pulled him back down, trapping him to the couch. If this didn’t happen around every single morning, he would be surprised. His velvet loveseat hosted another, he went by Tracy. Tracy was the world to him, his lover, his everything..._ _

__The two were lazily draped over each other, bodies colliding maybe a bit more than Gus had anticipated. (There certainly were no objections to this however) He sighed as he tightened his grip on Tracy’s arm that he had been holding. Pretty much everything that would ever exist he was afraid of, and the weather outside didn’t help his skittish behaviors._ _

__The rain still rhythmically splashed down the moor, the roof of the castle muffled most of these sounds. He looked down with a smile, seeing Tracy below him made him the happiest guy in the whole game. With a muffled yawn, Gus began pressing small kisses to Tracy’s arms, his soft pink lips pushing against the varied ink on his body. Each kiss left a small red mark, and a little twinge in the pit of Peep’s chest. His head pushes over to his chest, leaving a trail of marks until he reaches the “Sinner” tattoo on his stomach. His warm eyes dare to glance up at Jazz, truly hoping to see a reaction from him._ _

__A small chuckle rises from above his head, then soft fingers stroke through Gus’s fluffy blond and black hair. Tracy must have noticed him attempting to tease him, then the chuckle came again, and he added a soft _“Gus?”_ The questioning tone somehow managing to turn him on. His hands reached towards his slim waist, lifting the short black skirt he was wearing, beginning to caress Gus’s round ass, earning a squeak from above. His long dark fingers rubbed in circles round him, kissing his soft lips. He started pulling him towards his pants, bringing his growing erection to clear sight. His eyes quickly began widening when he felt how hard he was already. __

_____“T-Tracy....”_ Gus’s tone was questioning, still not even managing to imagine what could have wound him up that much. “W-Would you want me to help you?” He tried his best to act completely oblivious, batting his eyes with a soft wink. Leave it to him to get completely hard just from being around Gus...A throat-clear from below definitely reminded him who had control over him. _“You can suck my goth boy dick if you’re okay with that~”_ The teasing tone faintly reminded Peep _'Hey! That’s my lyric! I’m supposed to say that!'_ He rolls his eyes halfheartedly, untying the sweats Tracy had on. His face immediately flushed when he remembered how big he was. They had been on tour for several long months, not having any time for each other. He had missed him so much, this was just amazing~ His head began to rest right above his cock, sneaking a little moan in while dreamily glancing above. ____

__________Gus hesitantly swallowed deep, mind fogging with dirty thoughts about his best friend. His tongue felt oversized and swollen in his mouth, the vessel dropped out of his mouth with a pant. With another large gulp, his soft hands found their way to the front of Tracy. His large brown eyes glowed with pure lust as he met the others with such a desperately long glance, asking for permission to continue. He teased the bulge in his black boxers, licking around the head. Tracy whined, trying to get him to stop teasing. Gus complied, pushing his boxers to the floor. He ripped them away quickly, almost falling off the couch. Gus steadied him and laughed, kissing his hipbone gently, before turning back to his length._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Just looking at his cock made him shiver again, whimpers escaping his throat from every breath he slowly took in. He sat wide on the ground, his own clothed crotch helplessly grinding against the wood floor in an attempt to gain stimulation. Closing his lips tightly, he runs them over the swollen tip, respectively earning a soft groan from above. Well, it probably wasn’t soft but the rain pounded in his ears too loudly for anything else to be heard. The thunder kept racing through the skies, a loud crack caused Gus to jump a bit, mouth opening the smallest bit so the tip of Tracy fit through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had no choice but to accept, his jaw quickly relaxing to let him in. The overpowering scent of weed and Playboy perfume clogged his senses. _'Oh my god, I’m actually sucking off Jazz-'_ The thought alone was enough to bring him to release already. Gus closed his eyes, mouth hollowing around his head, tongue circling around slowly. His dick could easily choke him out, being quite girthy for Peep’s small mouth. Looking up, he catches Tracy staring down at him, eyes wide and watery as he forces his hand over his own mouth. His cheeks hallow out again and his head bobs up at down, pulling him as far down his throat as he can. Tears start to flow out from his wincing eyes, running down his pale face. Tracy puts a hand on his cheek and strokes his thumb under his eye. _“Gus...you’re doing so well~” _he chokes out with a deep guttural groan that sends chills down Gus’s spine._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Closing his legs with a whimper afterwards reminds him how desperately hard he was growing, He could probably wait, he needed to take care of Tracy first. He began holding his hips to the sofa, making him stutter under his hands, moaning in appreciation. The glance is driven upwards when he feels Tracy’s hands getting lost in his locks, tugging his head closer to his base. Small gags rose from his throat, forcing him to screw his eyes shut. He taps his hip three times to try and get him to go softer. The faint message he had signaled to Jazz to get him to stop was met instead with him pulling completely out. Gus’s jaw dropped as he took deep breaths, preparing to ask Tracy what was wrong with him, why he would just abruptly stop like that. He almost didn’t notice him standing up from the couch and positioning his waist in front of him. The feeling of air in his lungs didn’t last long because Tracy’s fingers were digging deep into the mess of hair that was his scalp, forcing his cock down his throat once again. The sour taste returned, yet he couldn’t gag or anything of the sort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Gus didn’t need time to adjust, or so he thought. After a few rough thrusts, he was suddenly deepthroating him, dick fully down his throat. Tracy’s hand held his jaw up, making his tongue slide up and wipe the pre come from his tip. More whimpers overpowered the rain from both sides, growing louder as Tracy fumbled behind him, swiftly pulling his Samsung out. His heart flinched for a moment, yet he knew what was coming. A few clicks later, and of course this would be all over the Internet. He rolled his eyes, but was met with another rapid thrust. The Samsung was dropped to the wood below as Jazz gasped out, clutching Gus’s head close to him. He tried desperately to moan out _"Stop!"_ but was obviously unable to. He held his head all the way down onto him, forcing his nose onto his pubes, obviously signaling that he was about to finish. Not like he had another choice, he shut his mouth around him and grabbed at his waist. His cock twitched for the last time before he came with a long moan and a soft cry of _“g-gus!____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Gus moaned breathily around him, the slightly coppery taste slipping down his throat as he was essentially forced to swallow. The load seeped out of him slowly, running down his neck and hands that were still holding his hips up. He slides his mouth off of his cock, closing his mouth and looking innocently up at Jazz. He sits down, face still a deep red, Gus joining him moments after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“T-That w-was....wow....” _Tracy shook his head, placing his palm on his sweating forehead. He smiles crookedly at Gus, voice barely tickling his neck _“You alright?”_ Gus keeps whimpering, sliding closer into his inviting grasp. “I think I’m okay....could be a bit better...” his eyes begin to shut, only to be snapped back to reality when Jazz starts to tug down on his skirt, keeping direct eye contact. Before he knows it, his fingers were wrapped around his clothed cock, barely touching it but still just pushing him over the edge. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Gus immediately placed his hand on Tracy’s shoulder, blushing profusely while he whispered _“What are you doing?”_ He winks, and of course he doesn’t respond.He yelps out a small whimper, already feeling his pre stain the clothes. His touches are faint, truly faint, barely even touching him, yet it just feels so good, driving him into madness. A part of him wanted to cry out, beg him to stop, but the other can’t resist the touches and attention. He bucks his touch into his hands, resisting the urge to cry loudly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________After a while, the pressure builds too much. There’s so many stars in his eyes that he swore he was star shopping. His head rolls back onto Jazz’s shoulder, stomach twisting into tighter knots as the darker fingers on his covered cock stroke almost painfully. He took another large inhale against his touch before he’s climaxing, barely having time to clutch back into Jazz’s body. His legs snapped together quickly, staining the fronts of the pink Hello Kitty panties he had on. Gus’s eyes grew large and watery as he let out a dry sob into Tracy, holding his heaving body close. Of course he didn’t have to say a word to tell Tracy how he was thinking, and he understood as well. _“T-Thank you.....”_ he wheezes out, still panting heavily and smiling. He would have gotten hard again from the touches, if he hadn’t just came his brains out.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The rain finally seemed to let up, making the cutest little whimpers from Gus auditable. Jazz crookedly smiled, placing a soft kiss on the printed “11-1” right below his ribcage. The paler skin still shook with lust, holding him back down on top of him. Before he realized, Gus was asleep below him. Sighing, he closes his eyes and blanks out with him as well. The snoring heap of bodies tumbled to the ground, still tightly embraced in each other. The sun shone through the windows, heating the two and their castle for good~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
